


All My Secrets

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Skye pov, Tumblr Prompt, background Clint/Coulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I definitely know you. You're one of the Heroes of New York! You're that, that bow and arrow guy! Hawkeye!"</p><p>(Tumblr prompt: Someone finds out they’re dating. Reaction?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura for the beta! <3

Skye's been on her own for most of her life. It's not like she needs the constant company of others. She doesn't get lonely or bored, and that's definitely not the reason why she's knocking on Coulson's hotel room door so late. Definitely not.

She's got an excuse on the tip of her tongue, but when the door opens, it's not Coulson looking at her.

"Can I help you?" the guy asks.

Skye is stumped, and tilts her head to double check that she got the room number right. When she's certain she's at the right door, she looks at the guy again, and then promptly forgets what she was gonna say, because this dude? Is. Ripped.

His hair is tousled, like he just got out of bed. He's bare chested, barefoot, wearing ratty jeans slung low on his hips, and a smirk on his face that says he knows exactly what he looks like. His biceps are seriously impressive, and it's not until Skye finally manages to focus on the guy's face that she realizes she knows that face.

"Hey," she says, pointing. "Hey, I know you."

The guy narrows his eyes and shakes his head once, still smirking at her. "I don't think so. I don't normally go that young."

"No," Skye says, because she's placing him now. "I definitely know you. You're one of the Heroes of New York! You're that, that bow and arrow guy! Hawkeye!"

Skye doesn't think she's imagining that the guy's smirk fades just the slightest bit. "I'm Hawkeye," he says, "though I'm not really a hero or anything. Just Clint is fine, I think."

Skye rolls her eyes. "All right, Clint, what are you doing in Coulson's room?"

"Fairly certain that's none of your business," Coulson says, amused, from behind Skye, who absolutely does not startle and make a choked off noise in her throat. Hawkeye—Clint—snickers and steps aside to let Coulson in.

"Hey," Clint says. "Get the stuff?"

Coulson stops next to Clint and holds up a plastic bag with CVS stamped on the side, and Skye's eyes almost bug out of her head.

"Coulson!" she says, eyebrows climbing as she gives him a thumbs up. "Check you out! You're boning a bonafide Hero of New York! Way to go!"

Coulson sighs longsufferingly and reaches into the bag, but instead of lube and condoms, he pulls out several boxes of bandages, along with Neosporin and painkillers. For a moment, Skye's confused, but then Clint turns to go further into the room, and Skye's smile fades. Clint has a myriad of cuts and bruises all across his back. He doesn't move like he's in pain, even though they look painful as hell. Skye gives Coulson a sheepish look. "Oh. I'm sorry. So you're not…?"

"Oh, we are," Clint says from within the room, sounding very smug.

Coulson looks like he wants to protest for a moment, but then something shifts in his face and he gives Skye a long look.

"Sorry," she says again, because it's starting to get awkward. "I didn't mean to interrupt or anything, I was just—"

"Skye." Coulson's eyes are kind and he smiles mildly at her. "It's not a big secret. And if you need anything you can always come to me. This is just not something I normally talk about."

"Why not?" Skye asks before she can help herself. "Fuck, if I was doing a Hero of New York, you bet your sweet ass I'd be bragging all over the place about it."

Coulson's lips twitch. "The thought has occurred to me," he says, and Skye resists the urge to hold up her hand for a high-five. She's not sure Coulson would go for it. (Then again, he keeps on surprising her. Maybe she'll try some other time.)

Skye looks at Coulson and nods a little. "You seem happy," she says.

"Did you need anything?" Coulson asks, instead of commenting on her assessment.

Skye shakes her head. "Nah. I was just bored. I'll go find something else to do."

"All right," Coulson says, nodding at her. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go patch up my boyfriend. Wheels up at 0800 hours."

"Boyfriend," Skye teases, and sticks her tongue out at Coulson as he starts closing the door.

"Good night, Skye," Coulson says, pointedly.

Skye considers what to do next—if she should go back to her room, or try to find someone to keep her company—before deciding that while it's late, it's not that late. She'll go see if FitzSimmons are still awake.

End.


End file.
